chrono_triggerfandomcom-20200214-history
Videos
The videos in Chrono Trigger appear to be MP4 file format. When running the game, the video will be temporarily stored as a hidden MP4 in the following location: C:\Users\username\AppData\Local\Temp\ Because 001.dat is the exact same size of the tmp.MP4 file it creates, I am ventured a guess that it is the intro video file, but is encoded as it doesn't appear to have any legible file header. Amazingly I found that you can rename any MP4 file to the dat file (easiest to use 001.dat), then run the game, that the tmp.MP4 file it creates (in temp files) is one encoded. This means that it is possible to change any of the video files in the game this way! The following is the intro video format information: Format : MPEG-4 Format profile : Base Media / Version 2 Codec ID : mp42 File size : 96.1 MiB Duration : 2mn 38s Overall bit rate mode : Variable Overall bit rate : 5 088 Kbps Encoded date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41 Tagged date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41 Writing application : TMPGEnc Video Mastering Works 6 Version. 6.2.7.34 Size: 96.0 MB (100,742,368 bytes) Video ID : 2 Format : AVC Format/Info : Advanced Video Codec Format profile : High@L4.0 Format settings, CABAC : Yes Format settings, ReFrames : 4 frames Codec ID : avc1 Codec ID/Info : Advanced Video Coding Bit rate mode : Variable Bit rate : 5 000 Kbps Maximum bit rate : 8 500 Kbps Width : 1 920 pixels Height : 1 080 pixels Display aspect ratio : 16:9 Frame rate mode : Constant Frame rate : 29.970 fps Standard : Component Color space : YUV Chroma subsampling : 4:2:0 Bit depth : 8 bits Scan type : Progressive Bits/(Pixel*Frame) : 0.080 Stream size : 93.6 MiB (97%) Writing library : x264 core 148 Encoding settings : cabac=1 / ref=4 / deblock=1:0:0 / analyse=0x3:0x113 / me=hex / subme=7 / psy=1 / psy_rd=1.00:0.00 / mixed_ref=1 / me_range=16 / chroma_me=1 / trellis=1 / 8x8dct=1 / cqm=1 / deadzone=21,11 / fast_pskip=1 / chroma_qp_offset=-2 / threads=18 / lookahead_threads=3 / sliced_threads=0 / slices=1 / nr=0 / decimate=1 / interlaced=0 / minigop=0 / stitchable=1 / constrained_intra=0 / bframes=3 / b_pyramid=0 / b_adapt=1 / b_bias=0 / direct=1 / weightb=1 / open_gop=0 / weightp=2 / keyint=250 / keyint_min=25 / scenecut=40 / intra_refresh=0 / rc_lookahead=40 / rc=abr / mbtree=1 / bitrate=5000 / ratetol=1.0 / qcomp=0.60 / qpmin=3 / qpmax=69 / qpstep=4 / vbv_maxrate=8500 / vbv_bufsize=8500 / nal_hrd=vbr / filler=0 / ip_ratio=1.40 / aq=1:1.00 Encoded date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41 Tagged date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41 Color primaries : BT.709 Transfer characteristics : BT.709 Matrix coefficients : BT.709 Color range : Limited Audio ID : 1 Format : AAC Format/Info : Advanced Audio Codec Format profile : LC Codec ID : 40 Duration : 2mn 38s Bit rate mode : Variable Bit rate : 125 Kbps Maximum bit rate : 576 Kbps Channel(s) : 2 channels Channel positions : Front: L R Sampling rate : 48.0 KHz Compression mode : Lossy Stream size : 2.37 MiB (2%) Encoded date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41 Tagged date : UTC 2018-04-23 01:59:41